Out Of Blue
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: With Tyler and Adam recently moving into a new apartment together, a few...problems arise a few months after. What is causing Tyler to act so distant to Adam? How much of their relationship will be fixable afterwards? (Song - Out Of The Blue by Prides, most likely for most of this.)


I know I've been pretty absent from just about EVERYTHING, but thanks scarletcraft for being so patient. I honestly have no idea how you do it, how you put up with me going through a huge writers block before finally coming out with it. (Plus, all the fucking documents had deleted themselves so I just felt so annoyed after) But today I had the inspiration to break the writers block so here I am :D

(Song - Out Of The Blue by Prides. The song doesn't even match with the writing that much, what am I doing.)

Giggling was heard throughout the room as Tyler was carried in the doorway by Adam, the room empty alert from a few large boxes and the TV unit, most of the boxes being held in their bedroom. Both had moved into an apartment together, suggested by their parents from when they had lived there and was quite happy with the neighbours, almost a year or two after leaving high school.

School was hard on both of them, as it was on everyone else, with the piles of homework and overdue assignments. With Tyler living half way across the small city, and Adam right across the street, it took them almost an hour to walk to school which is why the mostly took the bus there.

Adam had met the small brunette when they were both 14, only just realising that he lived right I front if him and had invited him to sit next to him on the bus. Over the course of that day, Adam noticed Tyler was in most of his classes and almost hit himself across the face for not recognising sooner.

A few weeks after their encounter, they had become best of friends, wreaking havoc in the hallways and in classes together. Both had introduced each other to their group of friends and, eventually, created a big circle between them.

The taller was smitten with the other, craved after him at times that it was enough to be classed as a stalker. Adam had kept it to himself to not break the treasured friendship they had made, not even realising that Tyler had been feeling the same way the whole time. Neither was entirely sure how it happened, probably because of the cheap beer they had 'borrowed' and the lack of sleep on their gaming night, but after a few days they just sort of clicked into place.

But now they had left school and went to go live their own lives, still keeping in touch of course, and had moved in together.

"So...What boxes do you want to get started with?" Adam asked, still holding Tyler in the air. He looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide which would be easier for them to start with before moving onto the things that would possibly take days to finish.

"The bedroom maybe? Considering we'll be sleeping there and all." Tyler shrugged and jumped down from his boyfriends arms to go grab a box, which was labeled 'Duvets, pillows...'. Knowing them, they'd try to build the bed frame first and fail, eventually just putting the mattress where the bed would be and falling asleep with just the pillows, a thin blanket and each other.

Also grabbing a box, Adam followed him into the bedroom and started bringing more boxes labeled for the bedroom. Tyler admired the apartment they had chosen, the kitchen was steel grey with bright silver lining on the handles and oven.

The living room had an amazing view of the street below and a few taller buildings above them, they were only on the third flow after all. The bathroom was the biggest room they had, the bath bigger than a single bed and the rest of the room had enough space to fit in 14 more people.

The bedroom was probably the smallest room they had, which was a surprise to both of them, but was enough to fit the bed, night stand and another closet while they already had a built-in one. A large window was going across the outer wall, giving the same view as the living room but from another angle.

By the time hey had set up the boxes to fit the mattress on the floor, just as Tyler predicted would happen, and had put blankets and pillows over it, Adam went to the other boxes to find the food they had brung with them. He was sure he had packed a bag of macaroni cheese with the other he had brought.

Finding it, the taller called for Tyler to help him dig out the pans. Tyler had, of course, helped him and in under half an hour the macaroni cheese was done. "Is it good?" Adam said, he was always worried about his cooking, even if it was pre-made for him in a packet.

The small brunet nodded and took another bite it. He knew that living by themselves was going to be hard, but at least he had Adam there with him every step of the way.

A/N: It probably looks really bad right now but it will be continued whenever it can be. The plot will be moving on from this after I get all the basic shit out the way, so this is kind of a prologue, I guess? Aaaaaanyway, I'll try and be around more often, I haven't been really socialising much because of all the shit ton of exams and texts we've had for the past week or so (I'm also really confused on my option subjects because one of them was super duper fun but I'm wanting to do a different one and oh god help) but I'll try and be on now! ^^


End file.
